


What's your favorite color?

by Babycakes0227



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Teenagers, Fluff, Kid Castiel, Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babycakes0227/pseuds/Babycakes0227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were five Dean asks his best friend what his favorite color was.<br/>When they were in high school Dean asked him again.<br/>Blind!Dean/ Castiel<br/>I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your favorite color?

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 3am. apologizes if there's any grammatical errors. Comments are always welcome

“What’s your favorite color?” A small voice of a five year old says. The voice pulling Cas out of his book ‘the hungry caterpillar’. “Green” he replies with ease. 

“What does green look like?” Cas forgets for a second that his friend, Dean, is blind. He wonders why Dean even asked what his favorite color is when his world is black.

Cas looks around, chewing on his lip, thinking of some way to describe what green is to someone who’s never seen colors. His five year old brain not being able to properly put together a string of words that could possibly describe what his favorite color looked like. 

“Um, well green looks like grass.”

Dean snorted at the response, crinkling his nose, causing the freckles on it to crease “What does grass look like?”

Cas pursed his lips and closed his book “Grass looks like what it feels like.”

Dean pressed his hands to the ground, feeling around at the grass that was around them. Tugging on the blades and sliding them between his chubby fingers “Oh I get it, Green.” 

Castiel nodded, forgetting once again that his friend can’t see him shake his head.

 

Several years after this moment Dean proposes this question to Cas again as they sit in Dean’s room listening to the rain tumble against the window.

“Still green.” Cas mumbles with his arm slung over his resting eyes. Dean mindlessly tapped the window pane “But what kind of green? I’m sure there are different variations and shades of green. One has to be your favorite.”  
The resting teenager swallowed. Sure, he has a favorite shade of green. It’s always been one shade of green that was his favorite. One hue that he favors more than the other shades of green.

The green thats filled with a thousand fields of grass with flicks of the yellow sun reflecting in the blades. A green that was vibrant and bright, almost neon in a certain light. A green that somehow shines in the dark with the littlest of light. 

Castiel’s favorite green. 

“The Dean Winchester shade of green.”

Dean smiled to himself “You’re corny.”

Cas wishes Dean could see and understand what ‘The Dean Winchester shade of green’ means to him.

Maybe he could teach him. Show him what it means.

The once resting teenager sat up and scooted over to Dean, causing Dean to lift his head up and turn his head to the direction of the part of the bed that dipped. 

“Cas, What-?” Dean sputtered out when Cas pressed his palms to his cheeks. 

“Shut up.” Cas murmured, pressing his thumbs against his friend’s cheekbones. Castiel brushed his lips to the thin skin around Dean’s eyes gently. He felt Dean’s eyelashes flutter against his skin as his closed his eyes. Cas kissed the newly revealed skin before guiding Dean’s jaw so their lips could meet.

 

The surgery was a success.  
Dean has his eyesight thanks to technology. Dean cried when he opened his eyes after the surgery and saw shapes and colors for the first time. 

Cas was there, holding his hand and crying with him.

Sam was there as well, taking a couple days off from college to help take care of his brother, elated that he can now see.

Dean can now match the voices he’s been hearing to faces now. Sam was a lot taller than he had imagined but he had a soft puppy dog face that Dean would imagine his baby brother would have and after seeing his father, Dean came to the conclusion that Sam took after him. Cas was beautiful. Dean could laugh at his own corniness but it was true. Cas had messy dark brown hair that framed his high cheekbones and a smile that Dean could look at for days.

He can now. He can do those things now. Look at Cas’ smile. Compare people’s faces to others, see if they look like their family members or not. He can do that. He can have a favorite color after years of asking everyone else; he can pick a color he likes best.

 

Dean was resting his head in Castiel’s lap as they are joined together on the couch. Dean has been mulling this over for months. Ever since Cas asked him the fated question. 

“Cas?”

A deep voice pulling Cas from his book, looking down at his lover “What?”  
“I figured it out.”

“What out?”

“My favorite color.”

Cas smiled and closed his book, giving Dean his attention “Oh? What is it?”

Dean laced his fingers with Cas’ before smiling.

“The Castiel Winchester shade of blue.”


End file.
